true lovers
by KILLJOYY
Summary: A terrible thing happen to kurt. pucks trys help but will fate be at his side.kurt dose not remeber what to him but has nightmares of it.will puck there this time. i will keep writing the story if i get reviews about how you like it and junk.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee.

My first piece of fan fiction writing hope you enjoy it. : )

There could be some mistakes don't mind them

"_Hello is someone their" Kurt walk around in a bright white room._

_Kurt wonders where he is__. "Kurt, Kurt"… _

_Kurt turns around and saw a figured he could not make out. "Who are you" Kurt asks?_

"_Kurt sweetie I missed you so much"… _

_Kurt moved closer to the figure, he notice there was a scent he has not smelled in years._

"_Mom, mom is that you" Kurt wonder? _

"_I been watching you sweetie"… _

_Kurt felt a little tear drop on his face. He wipe it way, he started to walk closer to his dead mother, wondering if he was dreaming. Kurt notice he was still far away from his mother so he started to run._

" _MOM" he yelled. Kurt trembles and fall. _

_Kurt looked up he felt something warm holding him but there was nothing holding him. He realizes that he was up and his ankle did not hurt anymore. He moves closer to his mom. _

"_My little boy is all grown up"… Kurt felt his mother hand touch lightly on his cheek. _

"_Mom I wana be with you the world is to cruel for me" Kurt said_

"_I know, but you can't be with me now"…_

"_Why, can't I" Kurt plead_

"_It's not your time, and think about your father and your friends and Puck" …_

_Kurt was confused for a moment what did Puck have to do with any of this._

"_Huh puck" Kurt dazed_

"_It's time for me to go" …_

"_Wait go, go where" Kurt confuse_

"_Kurt remeber I love you and I love your father" … said disappearing._

"_MOM NOO DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN" Kurt pleading and crying his eyes out._

_Beep beep beeeeeeep._

"_What's happen" puck said in shock, "Burt" he yelled_

"_GO GET THE DOCTHER NOW PUCK" Burt yelled_

_Puck ran out the hostpail room. He kept running and screaming for help. A doctor stops him in his tracks._

"_Help now" all Puck could say_

_Puck ran back to Kurt's room with the doctor and nurses beside him .They arrive at the room and puck kicked door down. The doctor and nurses rush in the room._

"_Doctor the patient heart rate is increasing" nurse said scare"  
>"we need to give CPR stack" doctor said<em>

"_1 2 3 breath, 1 2 3 breath" nurse repeated_

"_Come on son wake up please" Burt cried_

"_Kurt, babe wake up you can't die" puck sobbing_

"_1 2 3 breath, 1 2 3 breath" nurse repeated_

_Kurt lay on the white cold floor alone and scare. Kurt heard crying he stood up looking where it coming from. _The voice sounding familiar kurt thought._ It was Puck; Kurt started to walk towards puck voice._

"_Kurt please wake up please" Puck trendily_

_. Everybody look down with sorrow. Burt fell to the floor crying._

"_WHY GOD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME SON" Burt scream furisvhey. _

_Tears heavily fell from Burt eyes watching his motionless son lay in the bed. Puck heart sank broken into pieces. His best friend dead puck did not want to believe it. He walks toward Kurt body and kneels down to Kurt's ear and whispers something nobody could hear. The nurses try to help Burt to get off the floor. Burt walk out of the room and so did the doctor and nursese right beside the doctor. Puck got on the bed and lay with Kurt. Puck cries himself to sleep._

_Kurt could not hear puck or anyone else. _Where am I, how did I get here Kurt thought.___Kurt did not see the white light anymore all he saw darkness all around. Kurt was scare of the dark when he was little but now he prefers it. But this darkness was not normal Kurt feared it. _I have to get away from here saying to himself._ Kurt started to run but he could not see where he was._

"_Ouch" Kurt wined _

"_Fag" voices_

"_Queer"_ _voices_

"_Burn in hell"_ _voices_

"_Fairy"_ _voices_

"_Faggot"_ _voices_

"_Cock whore"_ _voices_

"_Bitch"_ _voices_

"_Fag"_ _voices_

"_Queer"_ _voices_

"_Burn in hell"_ _voices_

"_Fairy "voices_

_Kurt became scare hearing these voices and mean insults._

"_Stop" Kurt said_

"_Stop" Kurt said_

"_STOOOOOP!" Kurt scream_

_Beepbeepbeep._

_Puck woke up he look at the heart monitor. _

"_Hey you big dummy your squishing me" Kurt said_

_Puck head turn around he saw Kurt UP and ALVIE. He started to cry again. Puck was so excited he kiss Kurt. Burt walk back in the room he looked up and saw his son alive. _

"_Kurt your alive" Burt said happily_

_Burt ran to Kurt and gave him a hug and a million kisses on Kurt forehead. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I have updated this story I had writers Block and College started too. I will try to up update soon and review.

I do not own glee. I wish.

True lover's chapter 2

There's a knock on the door. The doctor walks in and looks up and to see Kurt alive.

"Huh, you're alive"! The doctor said in shock.

"Yes my son alive, thank you lord, thank you" Burt cried.

"That's a miracle, thank goodness your alive" doctor said in still shock

"How are you feeling, Kurt"? Burt said

"….." Kurt was talking but no words came out.

Kurt keeps trying to talk but no sound came out. Everyone stare in shock and confussion. Kurt started to panic he could not speck. Burt still holding Kurt in his arms was in shock.

"Doctor why can't Kurt speak"? Burt said worry

"Mhmm, I think since what happen he had lost his voice" doctor said calmly

"How long for, will he not be able to talk "Burt said worry

"I am not sure, it may be temporally or perrmantly, the condition Kurt is very deadly" the doctor said.

Kurt eyes widen he heard he may not ever speak ever again. Kurt started to cry but no sound of crying was heard. Puck was speechless to Kurt beining alive but not able to talk, he could not bear it. He felted like this was his entire fault.

_Why can't I be able to speak? I can't even sing oh my gosh I may never be able to speak ever again or sing. This is not fair I want my mom. Kurt _thought to himself.

"We are going to have do some test" the doctor said

"But for now Kurt will stay here for now, then will go home_" the doctor said_

"Ok that's fine, thank you doctor" Burt said

"Mr. Hummel I would like to speak to you outside" the doctor calmly

Burt and the doctor walk out the room. Kurt was laying down crying. Puck walks over to Kurt and crawl into bed with Kurt. Kurt was startled did not care. They lay there silent.

Outside the door Mr. Hummel and the doctor was talking.

"Mr. Hummel I may have bad news" the doctor said sadly.

"What do you mean, doctor" Burt said confuse.

"It's Kurt his condition is sawyer, he may not talk ever again" doctor said.

"You said it may be temperately" Burt said anger

"I am sorry to say, but there 99.99% of Kurt not able to speak ever again" the doctor said sadly

Burt did not say anything at the moment. He was thinking over everything about his life and Kurt's life and how his wife would know what to do.

"Mr. Hummel but there is 1% of Kurt is able to speak, we need to help Kurt to get well" the doctor said haply

"Are there any way to help him"? Burt said

"Yes there are ways to help him" the doctor said

Back inside the room.

Puck was laying with Kurt just thinking. Kurt stops crying and just lay in the bed.

Puck was whispering things but Kurt was not able to make it out. They lay their till they fell asleep.


End file.
